yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Syrus Truesdale (Duel Links)
Syrus Truesdale is a Legendary Duelist who appears in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links. He cannot currently be unlocked, only appearing as an opponent. This is a video game depiction of Syrus Truesdale, a character from the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Deck Level 30 Level 40 Duel rewards When dueling against Level 40 Syrus Truesdale, these are the only cards that can drop; at lower levels, cards from the standard pool for Legendary Duelists may also drop. Dialogue Character-specific Jaden Yuki * Before starting a duel with Jaden Yuki, Syrus says "I know what you want - a Duel, right? You're easier to read than a kid's book," * When starting a Duel with Jaden Yuki, he says "Jay! You're my best bud, but I won't let you steamroll me!" ** When he wins the Duel, he says "Jaden, thanks for teaching me to never give up." followed by "I don't know who I'd be without you!" ** When he loses the Duel, he says "Way to play, Jay!" followed by "But I'll defeat you someday! And sooner than you think!" * After the duel, ** If he wins the Duel, he says "Jaden, I'm finally finding my way to becoming a real Duelist!" ** If he loses the Duel, he says "You sure have a number, Jay But I'll be just as great as you someday!" Aster Phoenix * Before starting a duel with Aster Phoenix, Syrus says "" * When starting a Duel with Aster Phoenix, he says "" ** When he wins the Duel, he says "" followed by "" ** When he loses the Duel, he says "" followed by "" Chazz Princeton * Before starting a duel with Chazz Princeton, Syrus says "" * When starting a Duel with Chazz Princeton, Syrus says "" ** When he wins the Duel, he says "" followed by "" ** When he loses the Duel, he says "" followed by "" Alexis Rhodes * Before starting a duel with Alexis Rhodes, Syrus says "Hi Alxis! Let's have a Duel!" * When starting a Duel with Alexis Rhodes, he says "" ** When he wins the Duel, he says "" ** When he loses the Duel, he says "" * After the duel, ** If he wins the Duel, he says "I never imagined the day I'd defeat you, Alexis. Maybe I AM getting better." ** If he loses the Duel, he says "" Dr. Vellian Crowler * Before starting a duel with Dr. Vellian Crowler, Syrus says "" * When starting a Duel with Dr. Vellian Crowler, he says "" ** When he wins the Duel, he says "" followed by "" ** When he loses the Duel, he says "" followed by "" Bastion Misawa * Before starting a duel with Bastion Misawa, Syrus says "If you promise not to turn this Duel into a lecture, then we can Duel." * When starting a Duel with Bastion Misawa, he says "" ** When he loses the Duel, he says "I lose, Bastion. Please don't lecture me on the mistake I made." * After the duel, ** If he wins the Duel, he says "I may not have the raw knowledge like you, but I've honed my skills on the Dueling field!" ** If he loses the Duel, he says "" Card-specific Monsters * When Syrus Summons "Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill", a cut-in frame of Syrus briefly appears, and he announces "Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill is digging this way!" If that player hasn't already Summoned "Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill" during that Duel, a cutscene of "Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill" being Summoned plays afterward. ** Most of the time when Syrus declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Jumbo Drill!" followed by "Chum 'em up!" * Spells/Traps * When Syrus activates "Emergency Provisions", he announces "I activate my Quick-Play Spell, Emergency Provisions!" followed by "I gain 1000 LP for each Spell and Trap I send to the grave!" * When Syrus activates "Polymerization", he announces "I activate the Spell Card, Polymerization!" * When Syrus activates "Shield Crush", he announces "I activate my Spell Card! Shield Crush!" followed by "I destroy one monster in Defense Position!" * When Syrus activates "Vehicroid Connection Zone", he announces "I activate the Spell, Vehicroid Connection Zone!" followed by "My Special Summoned monster can't be destroyed by effects!" * When Syrus activates "Weapon Change" or its effect, he announces "I activate my Continuous Spell! Weapon Change!" *